For analysis of an error that occurs in a device coupled to a network (for example, hardware failure or packet loss), information included in a communication packet in the network is used as a log.
In a certain document, a technology is discussed in which dedicated equipment is installed in a network to collect logs. However, when such a technology is utilized, it is difficult to collect logs at the timing of occurrence of an error in the device. Thus, there is a case in which an administrator of the network performs work such as reproduction environment building and reproduction test execution in order to collect logs at the occurrence of the error. However, such work takes a lot of time and effort. It is desirable for the device in the network to collect logs related to the occurred error. As related arts, for example, Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2013-206147, Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 09-55797, Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 10-133917, Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2010-192665, and the like, are discussed.